At Last
by DRHarlow
Summary: What happened after Brad and Emily Williams left Gull Cottage
1. Chapter 1

**At Last**

 **An After "Wedding Day" Story**

This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the characters in this story, with the exception of Annabelle Gregg. I make no money from this, it's strictly for my own, and hopefully a few others' amusement.

 **Chapter 1**

Carolyn Muir stifled a sigh as she read through yet another of Captain Gregg's letters. How could a man who claimed to dislike women express such deep sentiments? She wondered who the intended recipient was. The letter was simply addressed to "My Darling." She was about to go look for him to ask, when she noticed the watermark in the stationery. She had often used paper with this exact mark. She opened a drawer in her desk, and pulled out a box of the stationery with the company's brand on the lid. Below the logo, were the words "established in 1903." This couldn't be Captain Gregg's original letter. He had died in 1869. Carolyn replaced the stationery and closed the drawer.

"Captain, are you here?" she called. He materialized next to her desk.

"At your service, Madam," he said humorously, bowing at the waist. His blue eyes sparkled.

"I was curious about the intended recipient of this letter. There isn't a name on it."

"Hmm, I'm afraid I can't tell you. I have written to so many women, you can't expect me to remember them all, especially after a hundred years," he replied touching his ear, then stroking his nose.

He was lying. That mannerism betrayed him just as reliably as the barometer in the stairway revealed his mood. He did it when he was up to mischief, lying, or uneasy about something.

"Where did you find it? Was it with any other letters?" she asked suspiciously.

"It was buried under a stack of old sea charts. That's the only one."

"It seems so well preserved. It is crisp, clean, and the ink is black," she observed.

"Oh, I suppose the sea charts protected it."

"So this is an original?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Interesting! I have something I would like to show you. Do you see this watermark in the paper?"

"Yes, is that something significant?"

"I think it is", she replied, pulling the drawer open and retrieving the box of stationery . She showed him the watermark, then the date on the cover.

"What a coincidence," he said cagily. "Perhaps the new company purchased their paper-making machine from an older firm that had gone out of business."

"Or perhaps this letter was written posthumously," she countered.

"Perhaps," he replied, again touching his ear.

"To whom?"

"That is a very good question," he replied evasively.

"Captain, you're being difficult! I need to know if this is a relic from your life. Remember, I'm writing a book about your life, not your afterlife."

"Very well, it was written quite recently. Last night, as a matter of fact."

"Why?"

"You seem to enjoy reading my letters. I hear you sighing and sniffling over letters I have written to other women. I thought it only fitting that you should have your own letters."

"There are others?"

"Of course. You are quite inspirational, you know," he said with twinkling eyes.

"So you've been leading me on a wild goose chase, thinking I've been reading historical letters, and now I discover they were fakes!" she said exasperatedly. His expression became pained.

"The letters are not fake," he said gently, his clear blue eyes gazing into hers. "I meant every word." He disappeared.

"Captain, you come back here! Captain! Captain!" Carolyn growled in frustration. Why did he constantly do this to her? Was he afraid to face his feelings? Was he toying with her heart? Just last night, he had thwarted her mother's plans to throw a surprise wedding for her and Claymore, her mother believing Claymore was Captain Gregg. At the Captain's suggestion, the would-be wedding was converted to a renewal of vows for Carolyn's parents.

"I do, Carolyn," Captain Gregg had said after her parents had renewed their vows. What did he mean? He had never called her by her first name, and had, in the past, vociferously opposed marriage. Why did he say what he said? The look in his eyes matched the look he had just given her when he told her that he meant every word in the letters he had fabricated for her. She re-read his latest letter, now with the knowledge that it was meant for her.

"My Darling,

"My heart is filled with joy from the pleasure of your companionship this evening. You captivated my heart, and my eyes saw only you. I basked in the glow of your beauty, and thrilled when you returned my gaze. No dream could compare to the ecstasy of being in your presence on such a romantic occasion.

"My one wish is that you will understand my words spoken to you were sincere, and could only be said to you. You are my one true love, the only woman who has ever had my heart. I offer it willingly, knowing it can never be sufficiently worthy of you. If I owned the world, I would gladly give it to you, hoping only that you would allow me to love you forever.

"Yours eternally,

"Daniel"

"Daniel," she whispered, holding the letter over her heart. It all made sense now. Her eyes filled with tears. She felt a ping against her cheek, and knew at once that Daniel had kissed her. He materialized next to her.

"It thrills me to hear you whisper my name," he said softly. "I hope you will continue to use it."

"Only if you promise to keep calling me Carolyn," she replied, gazing once again into his blue eyes. When he looked at her that way, it made her go weak in the knees. He really was magnificent. She longed to reach out for him, for him to hold her in his arms. As if reading her mind, he levitated a throw from the sofa and gently wrapped it around her shoulders. It was the closest to a hug he could manage.

"Of course I will, Carolyn," he said without breaking their gaze.

"Daniel, if it's not too much to ask, would you please meet me in my dreams tonight? I would really like to hug and kiss you."

"What a delightful idea! I would be honored," he replied. "Perhaps you would also do me the honor of sharing a waltz?"

"That would be wonderful!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carolyn growled in frustration. She had reached another dead-end trying to locate Daniel's place of burial. She had been gathering information from public records for his biography. She was shocked to learn that because he had supposedly committed suicide, his body was prohibited from being buried in the town cemetery. Claymore's records indicated that Daniel was buried somewhere on the Gregg estate, but unlike Captain Figg's gravesite, there was no marker in the back yard. The only clue was that the estate had once been larger. The family had divided the property and built several more cottages, all of which Claymore now owned. Claymore had kept Gull Cottage separate from the rest of the estate in the hopes that he might be able to sell it, and rid himself of the pesky ghost of Captain Gregg. The remaining cottages yielded too much rental income to tempt him to sell.

 _I suppose I'm just going to have to ask Daniel where he is buried_ , she thought to herself. She thought it peculiar to ask a man where he was buried. Her trip to the library had yielded some useful information, however. She had discovered Claymore's ancestry, and how he fit into the Gregg family tree. Daniel had been telling the truth when he claimed to be the only son of an only son. However, he had sisters. His youngest sister had apparently had a son out of wedlock a few years after Daniel's death. Claymore was indeed Daniel's nephew, and not a direct descendant, as it had been rumored. She wondered how Daniel would react when she worked up the courage to share this bit of news with him.

She waited for him in "their" bedroom while he finished saying goodnight to the children. While she was waiting, she recalled last night's dream. They had met on the porch of Gull Cottage, he in his dress uniform, and she in a long, pale green ball gown. As soon as they saw one another, they ran into each other's arms. He held her, then kissed her, lifting her off her feet. She felt weightless in his embrace. An unseen orchestra began playing, and Daniel led her down the flagstone path to begin their waltz. As they danced, they floated higher and higher into the air, finally coming to rest on the beach, where they walked arm in arm, stopping occasionally to kiss. She sighed, remembering how lovely the dream had been.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Daniel said as he materialized. "The children insisted that I tell them a story."

"And, of course, you couldn't refuse them, Captain Cupcake," she said humorously.

"Would you rather I withhold my fascinating tales and years of wisdom from them?"

"No, and I'm pleased that you are also generous with your obvious affection for them as well," she said gazing up at him appreciatively. Daniel ran his finger down the outside of his left ear, a sign of his uneasiness with her remark. Carolyn smiled with amusement. She knew being considered "sweet" embarrassed him, but he truly was sweet, especially with her children.

"I must admit, I have grown quite fond of the children. I never thought I liked children until yours boarded my ship. Of course, they are extraordinary children. They take after their mother," he said with his blue eyes twinkling.

"Why Daniel, thank you!" she replied. "You seem to be in a good mood this evening."

"Of course, Carolyn. I have been looking forward to our time to collaborate on my memoirs. Was your search through the public records fruitful?"

"Not really, and I'm afraid what I found may change your mood." She looked up at him worriedly.

"Out with it, then. The sooner we deal with unpleasant news, the sooner we can be done with it." he said gruffly.

"I didn't realize you hadn't been buried in the town cemetery, because of your alleged suicide," she said, watching his blue eyes go dark and lines deepen in his face. "That seems barbaric to me! What difference does it make whether someone dies accidentally, or by suicide? Either way, it's a tragedy!" She felt a lump forming in her throat, and tears threatening to spill. Daniel's countenance softened.

"It's alright. I admit, I still feel angry about that, but in a way, I am grateful to have been buried near my home," he said gently.

"Where were your buried exactly? Is there a marker?" she asked quietly.

"On the hill overlooking Gull Cottage. Yes, there is a marker. Unfortunately, my grave is on property that is now separate from the house, although I understand it is in the hands of that slimy bilge rat."

"Yes, I did discover that Gull Cottage was once part of a fairly substantial estate, and it was carved up and redistributed to your heirs."

"They were not my heirs! They were pretenders to the Gregg name!"

"I discovered something about that too. I should probably close the windows before telling you about it." She got up from the sofa by the fireplace and closed the French doors to keep out the inevitable temper squall. Daniel stared at her with a look that made it all the more difficult to relate the news she dreaded to tell him. "Claymore really is your nephew."

"Impossible! I've told you many times, Madam, I am the only son of an only son!" Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"But not the only child of an only son. You had sisters."

"Yes, but they would not have carried on the Gregg name."

"One of them did. She never married, but had a son out of wedlock after you died. He carried on the Gregg name, and is Claymore's great-grandfather." Daniel looked stricken.

"Annabelle?" he asked softly, apparently in disbelief. "She was the only one unmarried at the time of my death. She was my baby sister." Pacing the floor, his voice thundered, "I can't imagine her allowing a man to use her in such a way! Is there any record of the lout who sired this 'nephew' of mine?" he spat.

"No, nothing," Carolyn replied. "There are very few records pertaining to this son, until much later in his life."

"It was probably one of those blasted lumberjacks. They were worse than pirates." Captain Gregg sat down on the sofa, leaning down with his face in his hands. "I couldn't protect her."

"So you never knew any of this?" Carolyn asked.

"No. I was only able to venture a short distance from Gull Cottage for many years after my death. There are no instructions provided for existing as a spirit. It took a long time for me to learn to do what comes easily now. Annabelle must have remained in my parents' house. She had inherited it after they died, and was living alone there. After I built Gull Cottage, I tried to convince her to live with me, but she refused. She had an independent streak and thought I was too protective."

 _You probably were too protective,_ she thought, recalling the many times he had interfered in her personal life.

"In many ways, you remind me of Annabelle," he said, brightening. "She had your fire and your spunk. Her eyes were green, as well. She was charming and witty, and oh my, what a temper! I enjoyed provoking her, just to watch the fireworks." He paused, apparently watching for a response. Carolyn knew he liked to provoke her as well. Now she understood why. She smiled, and Daniel continued his story.

"Unlike you, she had bright, wavy auburn hair that Mother kept braided. It went to her knees when she washed it. I was six years her senior, but we were the best of friends as children. I adored her, and she me. The hardest part of going off to sea was having to leave her behind. I always felt as if she never forgave me for that. Our relationship was cordial once I settled down in Schooner Bay, but we had lost the camaraderie we had as children."

"Did you have other sisters? I ran out of time and didn't have the chance to look for more sisters. I was lucky I had time to trace back that one line before school let out."

"Yes, I had five sisters in all. Abigail, Melanie, Prudence, Kathleen, and Annabelle."

"Wait a minute, you told me you escorted Kathleen to the seafarer's costume ball. She was your sister? Why you rat!" The sparkle had returned to Daniel's eyes.

"I enjoyed the jealousy I saw in your eyes," he said, laughing.

"Jealousy? Do you really want to talk about jealousy? Let's see, there was Blair, Ryan, George, Harry…."

"Alright, please don't remind me!" he interrupted. "I'll admit it, I get jealous when other men come calling. It pains me to know they can give you what I cannot, and the thought of loosing you is excruciating."

"You once told me you thought it would be best for me and the children if I found a husband."

"That's true, but it's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay here with me, for the rest of your life. If I were alive, I would ask you to marry me. I know it's selfish of me. I can't provide for you. I can't even truly touch you!" His blue eyes grew moist. "It's unfair of me to expect you to devote yourself to a dead man, but that's how I feel."

"What if I said 'yes'?" she asked, knowing it was pointless to attempt a relationship with anyone else. Living or dead, Daniel was her soulmate. His eyes registered surprise, then threatened to spill over as a look of joy radiated from his face.

"Do you mean that seriously?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then I would ask you to wear this," he said, pulling a box from the breast pocket of his pea coat. "It was my mother's. My father purchased the emerald in Columbia and had the ring made in London." He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a large emerald surrounded by a halo of rose-cut diamonds.

"It's beautiful," she said softly. She removed her wedding band, got up and placed it in a jewelry box on her dresser, then returned to sit next to Daniel on the sofa next to the fireplace. He removed the ring from its box.

"May I?" he asked, holding the ring near her left hand. She extended it, and he placed the ring on her finger. "I love you, Carolyn, forever". He vanished, and she felt a ping against the back of her hand as he kissed it, and then her cheek. He reappeared, gazing intently into her eyes.

"I love you too, Daniel, for always," she replied, blowing a kiss in his direction. They sat and talked for the rest of the evening, until Carolyn could barely stay awake. Finally in bed, she fell asleep and dreamed of being in Daniel's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Carolyn struggled through the tall weeds to reach the top of the hill. She looked back to see Gull Cottage nestled between the hill and the seashore. Using the house as her guide, she peered through the brush and weeds to locate the spot where Daniel had told her he was buried. He had declined her invitation to accompany her, explaining that it was uncomfortable for him to visit his own grave. She understood his feelings.

She caught a glimpse of a gravestone flanked by two overgrown wild rose bushes. Pushing the thorny branches aside, she read the words engraved on the marker: "Captain Daniel Gregg, departed this life November 13, 1869." The presence of the marker and the words carved in stone struck her like a slap in the face. Despite how alive Daniel seemed to her, he truly was dead. She sank to her knees in the tall grass.

"O Captain, my Captain!" she exclaimed sorrowfully.

Daniel materialized behind her. Unaware of his presence, she quoted the final words of the Whitman poem:

"But I with mournful tread

Walk the deck my Captain lies,

Fallen cold and dead."

Carolyn's voice broke into sobs.

"My dear, why are you carrying on so? I may be dead, but not departed."

Carolyn was too choked up to answer. His presence brought her a measure of comfort, but the words on the gravestone screamed the horrible truth in her mind. The man she loved was dead. Her body shook as she continued to sob.

"I never could stand to see a woman cry, especially you, my darling," Daniel said.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," she said through her sobs. "It's just too real."

"I understand. That's why I try to avoid coming here."

"Why did you come here?"

"I thought you needed me. I heard you say 'Captain' and I came to you strait away. I suppose I haven't yet become accustomed to you calling me Daniel. Would you rather I leave?"

"No, please don't leave me!"

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you, but you need to return to the house. There's a squall on the horizon."

"I hope I didn't make you angry."

"No, of course not. This is not my doing," he said as thunder rumbled in the distance. Carolyn pushed her feelings aside, hastily jotted some notes, and took several photos with her Instamatic. She had just turned to leave, when a bolt of lightning struck the grave, vaporizing the headstone. The force of the blast knocked Carolyn off her feet, and as she fell, she saw Daniel go down as well, surrounded by an eerie blue light.

"Daniel!" she screamed. She lay stunned on the ground for a moment, unable to move. Gathering all her strength, she slowly crawled toward him. "Daniel, can you hear me?" she called to him in terror. He was lying motionless on the ground. Reaching him, she held his hand and patted his face, hoping to bring him around. "Daniel! Daniel!" She felt his fingers wrap weakly around her hand.

"Is this a dream?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"More like a nightmare! Are you alright?" Daniel had a strange look on his face. He seemed disoriented, and he asked her over and over if he was dreaming. "Daniel, are you all right?" she asked again, frantically. "Do you know where you are? Do you remember me?"

"Of course, Carolyn, how could I forget you? But don't you see what is happening?" He gave her hand a squeeze. She looked at him blankly. Her heart was still beating wildly from fright, and her mind was jumbled. "Carolyn, we are holding hands!" he said excitedly.

"Oh! We are! Are we sharing a dream, or am I dead too?"

"Not unless someone besides me orchestrated the dream. And why, if we are dead or dreaming, would we be getting soaked?" He sat up, then slowly rose to his feet, but it was obvious that he was feeling unsteady. He helped Carolyn to stand, then arm in arm they made their way back to Gull Cottage, taking the road to facilitate walking. They paused in the shelter of the porch to allow some of the excess water to drip from their soaked clothing.

"I need to attend to some unfinished business," Daniel said.

"You're not going to leave now, are you?"

"Of course not!" he replied wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her. Carolyn trembled, more from shock than cold. The kisses in her dreams paled compared to this. Could this really be real?

"You're getting chilled," he said. "I had better get you inside where it's warm. The floor will survive." Martha met them at the door.

"What on Earth were you two doing out in the rain? Captain, I've never seen you wet before!"

"I haven't been wet for a hundred years!" he exclaimed gleefully. He removed his pea coat. A packet of papers wrapped in a leather pouch fell onto the floor. "What's this?" he asked, sounding confused. He opened the packet. In it was a birth certificate dated one hundred years after his actual birthdate, a passport, a uniform services ID card, a DD-214 from the US Navy indicating that he had retired as a Captain after 20 years of active service, a social security card, a deed to Gull Cottage including all of the property that had originally been with the house, a checkbook, and an unsigned marriage license.

"This was no accident," he said, stunned. "Apparently, I am officially alive. Carolyn, I may be somewhat late in asking this, considering we already have the license, but would you consent to be my wife?"

Carolyn was still wondering if she was dreaming, but enthusiastically agreed. She wondered if her parents were still travelling, and if they would be willing to return to Schooner Bay for the wedding. She knew Daniel would want it to take place as soon as possible.

Daniel's arms were around her once again, and he was still kissing her when the front door burst open, and the children rushed in. They stopped in their tracks at the sight of the Captain kissing their mother.

"Captain Gregg, you're alive again!" Jonathan shouted excitedly. Candy just stood there with a surprised smile. Daniel knelt down, opened his arms and both children rushed to his embrace. He kissed each of them on the cheek, and ruffled their hair.

They were full of questions he couldn't answer about how and why he was suddenly among the living.

"I'm afraid I don't have any answers for you," he said. "I'm still trying to figure it out myself. All I know is it is a gift from God, and I am profoundly grateful. Now I have a question for the two of you. Would it be alright with you if I married your mother?"

"Would it ever!" Candy replied enthusiastically. Jonathan nodded in agreement.

"And how do you feel about it, Martha?" he asked. She had just returned from the kitchen with the mop.

"How do I feel about what?" she asked.

"Me marrying this lovely lady."

"All I can say is, it's about time!" Martha replied good-naturedly. I do hope if you have the wedding or a reception here, you will give me more than a day's notice to plan. Last time you told me you were getting married, I had less than twenty-four hours to get ready. You're really lucky that dream ended before the wedding!"

"Very well, I hereby notify you that there will be a wedding as soon as we can arrange it," Daniel said merrily. "I don't know the exact date, or any other details yet, but I can guarantee it will be as soon as possible." Martha gave him an annoyed look, but then broke into laughter.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we need to change into some dry clothes," Daniel said. "You scallywags go have your snack. Your mother and I will meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes to discuss our plans."

Carolyn was watching Daniel's face. He looked different somehow, but his features were still the same. There was a vibrancy about him, something she remembered seeing in their Christmas dream. He looked younger than he had appeared as a ghost. She recalled how old he had looked when they had first met. He had seemed so drab and lifeless, and his eyes had expressed profound sadness. Over the next two years, his appearance had subtly changed. His hair color had gone from a drab grey to reddish brown. His skin and teeth had brightened, and his eyes had begun to sparkle, especially when he looked at her.

Now the change was dramatic. His eyes danced, his cheeks were rosy, and even the hair in his beard seemed to have life. His hair was still wet, and was threatening to form ringlets. Carolyn smiled at the thought of being able to run her fingers through those curls.

"Do you have any other clothes to wear?" she asked, concerned for his comfort.

"I believe so, in a sea chest up in the wheelhouse", he replied. They both made their way up the stairway to the second floor. He stopped her at the base of the attic stairs to steal a kiss before they went their separate ways, she to the master "cabin" and he to his private sanctum in the "wheelhouse."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The wheelhouse had changed. It was cleaner, and more organized, but there were also additions to the inventory. His chart rack, which he remembered Carolyn having hauled away, sat next to his desk. Two modern-day footlockers had been stacked just inside the attic door. One was filled with US Navy uniforms of a twentieth-century Captain, and the other with civilian clothing in his size. He found a sweater that could have been a twin to the one he wore in the Christmas dream. Carolyn had liked that sweater. He put it on, along with a pair of black trousers. He had left his boots on the front porch to dry, but he found a pair of black top-siders under the chart rack, and slipped into them.

He glanced out the window, and noticed a familiar shadow. After combing the curls out of his still damp, unruly hair, he left the wheelhouse, and made his way to the kitchen. He wondered what other changes he would discover.

"Captain, you look like you did in our Christmas dream!" Jonathan shouted excitedly. Daniel smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I found a footlocker full of clothes in the wheelhouse, and this sweater was in it," Daniel explained. "And my chart rack from the admiral is up there. Oh, and I have something to show you." He led the children out to the porch. "Look over there", he said, pointing to the tree. The monkey-puzzle tree he had planted in the last century was standing in its original place, pruned and cabled to prevent it from damaging the house.

"The monkey-puzzle tree! It's back!" Jonathan cried excitedly. He ran into the yard to look at it. Fortunately, the rain had stopped. "Cool! But how did it get there?"

"I don't know, it's a mystery. Lots of things have changed, not just me. Let's go back into the house before you get chilled, and I get into trouble with your mother." The squall had been part of a cold front, and the temperature had dropped dramatically in the past hour. Carolyn was walking down the stairs as the trio were returning to the house.

"What were you doing outside?" she asked.

"The monkey-puzzle tree, the one I planted, is back," Daniel replied excitedly.

"What? That's not possible!"

"Come out and see it!" The kids, of course, wanted to join them, but he convinced them to stay inside. He led Carolyn out into the yard.

"Well, it's nice to see it was pruned, so it won't hit the house. This is so strange. Look! There is the one I planted," she said pointing to a much smaller tree further away from the house.

"I also found my chart rack from the Admiral in the wheelhouse," he told her. "And I found two modern footlockers containing clothing and navy uniforms."

"Whoever put them there must have known about the Christmas dream, judging by the sweater. Do you think it might have been Claymore?"

"It's a possibility, but can you really imagine Claymore hauling two footlockers up all of those stairs, let alone him buying the clothing? And how could he have purchased the uniforms, or found my chart rack?"

"This is strange. Are you sure we're not dreaming?" she asked. They had returned to the spot on the porch where they had shared their first kiss, both real and in the dream.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to waste an opportunity!" he replied, kissing her once again.

They rejoined the children in the kitchen. Martha had made coffee, and boiled water for tea. She had discovered his fondness for tea after he had finally revealed himself to her.

"Have any of you noticed unusual changes today, besides my transformation?"

"Yeah", Candy replied. "A boy I didn't recognize pushed me after class today, and Miss Stoddard called him 'Claymore'. Actually, not just 'Claymore', but 'Claymore Gregg'! I heard her say 'Claymore Gregg, you sit back down in your seat!' I'm sure she kept him after school for pushing me. Captain, do you remember that Star Trek episode we watched, where Spock had a beard? It feels like we beamed into a parallel universe, where you are alive, and a bunch of other stuff is different."

"Except this universe is better than our old universe," Jonathan chimed in. "I hope we don't have to go back."

"You and your science fiction shows," Martha gruffed.

Daniel chuckled. He understood Martha's distaste for this particular show. It had taken awhile for the children to convince him to watch it. However, once he began to see similarities between it and his adventures on the sea, he became an enthusiastic viewer.

"I do see what you mean about it being a parallel universe," Daniel replied to Candy thoughtfully. "So, in this universe, Claymore is still a lad. I wonder about his parents, if they are still living now."

"What if the Claymore in this universe has a son named after him?" Carolyn asked, hoping she was understanding this parallel universe thing correctly.

"I know, let's check the phone book!" Jonathan said excitedly. He ran out to the foyer, and took the directory from its place near the telephone. He returned to the table, and looked in the directory for all of the Greggs in Schooner Bay. "The only listings are for Gregg Realty, and Annabelle Gregg.

"Annabelle!" Daniel cried. "Annabelle is my sister, or was my sister. Do you suppose she could be living in this time as well, and is perhaps Claymore's mother?"

"Why don't you call her and ask?" Carolyn suggested.

"What if she turns out to be someone unrelated?" Daniel asked.

"I suppose you could claim to have amnesia from being struck by lightning," she replied.

"You got struck by lightning?" Jonathan asked, apparently impressed.

"Yes, and your mother was struck as well. I thought we might both be a bit barmy from the lightning, but if things seem strange to you as well, we can't be hallucinating". Daniel dialed Annabelle's number. There was no answer.

As Daniel was returning to the kitchen table, there was a knock at the front door. Martha answered it.

"Mrs. Muir, Miss Gregg and Claymore are here to see you", Martha announced from the kitchen door. Daniel followed Carolyn to the foyer. The sight of his sister Annabelle in the doorway struck him dumb. He could only stare at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Annabelle Gregg entered the foyer with young Claymore in tow.

"Carolyn, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I got a call from Miss Stoddard today. Apparently Claymore was behaving rudely, and he pushed Candy as he was rushing for the classroom door. We are here to apologize. Oh, hi Danny, I should have known you were here."

"Let's go into the parlor," Carolyn suggested. She saw Daniel struggling to hide his emotions.

"When are you going to take that portrait of Great-Grandpa Gregg off the wall? I think you should stuff it in the attic," Annabelle said.

"I like it", Carolyn replied. "He looks just like Daniel. Magnificent! Simply magnificent!" Daniel joined them in the parlor, apparently having recovered, and looking pleased with himself.

"I suppose I can't appreciate my brother's or my great-grandfather's good looks, because I am too close to them. However, wouldn't a portrait of the two of you be more appropriate for that spot? Perhaps a wedding photo?"

Daniel laughed, "We will have to talk about that."

"I don't suppose you are going to let your only sister in on your secret plans? Millie said you got your marriage license this week."

"We'll talk about that in a few minutes," Daniel said. "I believe Claymore has something to say to Candy, correct?" Annabelle nodded, and Claymore gulped nervously. Daniel walked towards the foyer and leaned his head out the doorway. "Candy, would you come here please?"

Candy stepped into the parlor. Claymore sank down in his seat, obviously dreading what he was going to be forced to do.

"Claymore, stand up and tell Candy what you came to say." Daniel said authoritatively.

"Yes sir," Claymore replied nervously. "Candy, I'm sorry I pushed you after school today. It was rude, and I hope you will forgive me." It sounded rehearsed, and a bit rushed, but the boy's eyes indicated at least a small amount of remorse.

"Thank you Claymore, I forgive you," Candy replied sweetly. She turned and left the room.

"Now Claymore, come here." Daniel said. Claymore approached him, cringing as he neared his uncle. Daniel got down to his level. "Claymore, I want you to remember to think about other people first, especially ladies. If you do, then you won't have to apologize later. Can you remember to do that, lad?"

"Yes sir," Claymore said, still cringing.

"Good lad," Daniel said as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Now off with you. There are cookies in the kitchen."

"Now about those wedding plans," Annabelle teased.

"Annie, there's something we need to discuss before we talk about wedding plans," Daniel said gravely. Annabelle's expression changed from amusement to concern.

"Annie, Carolyn and I can't remember anything that has happened in the recent past, at least from your perspective. Martha and the children can't either. Reality has changed for us, and rather dramatically, I might add."

"Like what? What has changed?"

"For example, when this day began, I was dead."

"What? That's absurd! I saw you this morning. I ate breakfast with you. You were most certainly alive!"

"I don't remember it that way. I was here with Carolyn, as a ghost. I am that man in the painting. I have been dead for over a hundred years. My memories are of sailing ships, not those floating locomotives the navy calls ships nowadays. I died on November 13, 1869 when I accidently kicked the blasted gas heater on in my sleep. I haunted Gull Cottage as a spirit for a century, and then Carolyn moved in with her family. I fell in love with her instantly, but for two years I could not touch her. We were up on the hill at my grave this morning, and a bolt of lightning struck us. When we recovered, we found that I had a human body, and that a number of things from our perspective had changed. You, for one."

"You were my sister before, but you were born in 1831. We also had four other sisters: Abigail, Melanie, Prudence, and Kathleen. You were the baby of the family. I never married or had children."

"So you are telling me that you are really my great-grandfather, but you can't be my great-grandfather because you never had children? I'm getting a headache! Carolyn, is this really true?"

"Yes, at least I'm sure about the part where he was a ghost. I was born in the twentieth century, so I don't have his memories of what life was like a hundred years ago. However, until today, you and I had never met."

"So who rented the house to you then?"

"Claymore."

"My son? That's not possible!"

"In the world I remember, he is just slightly older than me. My children had never seen your son as a child until today."

"So, you said you were both struck by lightning. Is there any chance you could be imagining all of this?"

"Martha and the children were not with us, but they share our memories of the past," Carolyn told her.

"This is so strange," Annabelle said. "I know you're being truthful about this. I can always tell when Danny is playing tricks on me. I just don't understand how all of this could have happened."

"From our perspective, it was a miracle. We have been living in the same house for two years, hopelessly in love with one another, and we couldn't even hold hands. Daniel finally discovered that he could manipulate dreams, so we had our first kiss in a dream this past Christmas Eve. Our first real kiss was today."

"Funny that your first kiss was Christmas Eve. That's when I remember Daniel proposed to you."

"I wish you knew what our wedding plans were!" Carolyn sighed.

"Your mother might know. She took you shopping in Boston last weekend, and I think you may have found a wedding gown. According to the local gossip, she visited the bakery and flower shop here, and made arrangements to have Reverend Farley perform the ceremony. She actually wanted you to have the wedding right away, but you didn't have your license until this week."

"That sounds like my mother. She means well, but she often forgets to ask me what I want. That's one of the reasons I moved to Schooner Bay."

"That, and your in-laws. I met them last year when they were here for a visit. I was afraid they were going to kidnap the children, especially Jonathan. I said something to Norrie about it, and he and Ed had a talk with your father-in-law. Daniel was still out to sea at the time."

"That was nice of you. So, are you and I friends?" Carolyn asked.

"The best of friends. We met when I rented Gull Cottage to you on Danny's behalf while he was away. At first, the lease was only for a year, so that Danny could have the house back when he retired. Then I introduced the two of you when he came home on leave. It was love at first sight, and from then on I knew you would someday become my sister-in-law. Danny has been staying with me until you can get married. Oh, and in case you're wondering, we stopped collecting rent a long time ago."

"That's a relief! I'm afraid all of this upheaval may interfere with my writing. It may take awhile for me to figure out what I have written in the past, and what my current assignments are. I'm sure the articles I have written with Daniel may be different."

"Oh, you mean like 'Maiden Voyage'?" she asked.

"You know about 'Maiden Voyage', and how Daniel changed manuscripts on me?"

"From my understanding, you mailed him a copy of your rough draft, hoping he could help you with terminology. He remodeled it, and submitted it without your knowledge or permission."

"Apparently, in both universes, he is incorrigible" Carolyn said.

"Females!" Daniel groused.

"Oh, Danny, admit it, you would be lost without us," Annabelle shot back.

"Speaking of females, I need to track down my mother." Carolyn said. "We have a wedding to plan, apparently soon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Leaving Daniel in the living room to catch up with his sister, Carolyn went to the master cabin and called her parents' home. Their housekeeper had spoken with them earlier, and they had given her the name and phone number of the hotel in Bangor where they were staying. Carolyn dialed the number, and was soon connected with her mother.

"Mother, before I tell you the rest of my news, I just want tell you that Daniel and I are all right." She then related the story of their unusual day, explaining why they had no memories of their wedding plans. "At least I can tell you we have the marriage license. Daniel found it in his coat pocket."

"Are you sure you're all right, dear? Shouldn't you see a doctor?" her mother asked with her usual note of concern.

"We are fine, Mom. Martha and the kids have the same memories Daniel and I have, so I'm sure it wasn't the lightning that caused our apparent amnesia. I'm guessing we have all experienced some kind of time shift. Compared to Daniel, I have it easy. Except for the past two years, my life is unchanged. Daniel's life has shifted one whole century, and his family structure has changed. He has no memories of his twentieth century life, but can vividly recall his life in the nineteenth century."

"Does he want to postpone the wedding until he has time to adjust?"

"No, in fact, he is adamantly pushing for the wedding to take place as soon as possible. I think he is afraid that what we are experiencing is a dream or hallucination, and he wants us to get married before it ends."

"He hasn't changed in the least. When I asked him when he wanted to have the wedding, he said, 'Next Tuesday, at four.' That seems like a strange time for a wedding."

"Daniel and I have a standing date with one another on Tuesday afternoons at four. It makes sense to me that he would choose that day and time. Will my dress be ready by then?"

"Yes, it fit you almost perfectly. We can pick it up tomorrow, if you like. Your father and I will be at your house tomorrow morning."

"Mom, would you mind staying at the inn in town? I'd like Daniel to be able to use the guest room. From my perspective, he has been living here for the past two years. It would just seem wrong to send him elsewhere."

"We would be happy to stay at the inn. We enjoyed staying there the night of our anniversary after we renewed our wedding vows. I understand your need to have him nearby, even if you hadn't had such a strange experience. You are in love. You belong together."

"Thanks Mom. I know I sound like my children, but you are really 'cool.'"

"Well, you two are both mature adults. Besides, I have seen how much Daniel loves you, and how happy you are. I never saw that with Bobby. I'm grateful that Daniel wants to include us in your wedding. It's a day I've dreamed of for a long time."

The following days were a tornado of activity. With her mother's and Martha's help, the wedding plans were finalized, and Tuesday at 4:00 pm Carolyn walked down the aisle of the village church to meet Daniel at the altar.

Daniel's blue eyes streamed with tears as they joined hands following the presentation. His love for her overpowered any embarrassment for shedding tears in public. Carolynn's eyes matched his, tear for tear. They exchanged vows, Reverend Farley spoke a few words, prayed, and finally pronounced them husband and wife. As they kissed, Candy and Jonathan drew closer to them. When the pastor gave the introduction, he said, "I am pleased to introduce Captain and Mrs. Daniel Gregg and family".

Carolynn and Daniel drew the children to them for a group hug, then they all exited the sanctuary together. They had already contacted a family lawyer, and the children would soon become Candace Emily Gregg and Jonathan Robert Gregg. From that day on, they were a normal family, living in a normal house. After 145 years, the two soulmates were together, at last.


End file.
